Le lien fort de Liz et Patty en musique!
by deathkaidda
Summary: Courte histoire sur deux musiques concernant les sœurs Thompson et le lien familiale qu'elles partagent! T pour un très léger passage sanguinaire!
1. Ta main dans le noir

**Hey les gens ! Une petite pause musicale ça vous dit ? Petit histoire des sœurs Thompson pour montrer leur lien fort et aussi pour faire une dédicace à toutes les sœurs dans le monde qui sont comme elles (ainsi qu'à la mienne )) ! **

**Inspirer du film ****Cloverfield**

**°W°W°W°W°**

Musique : _Bratz __So Good__ (Ne vous moquez pas^^)_

Kid était parti avec Liz et Patty dans un Manhattan en quarantaine, la ville avait était victime d'une attaque de monstres. Si une importante quantité avait été exterminée dans les rues, d'autres monstres restaient cacher dans les endroits perdus de la ville. La mission de Kid était de les retrouver et de les exterminer grâce au détecteur d'âmes. Kid avait ressenti leurs âmes aussi putrides sois-t-elles dans les égouts de Manhattan.

Kid avança dans le noir complet car la pile de sa lampe de poche venait de rendre l'âme il marchait lentement sous les pleurnicheries de Liz et les rires de Patty qui voulait « buter leurs sales gueules à ses monstres » :

- Kid ! Kid on peut remonter s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi on est descendu pendant la nuit ? Trembla Liz.

- Les monstres ne se manifestent que durant la nuit! C'est le meilleur moyen pour tous les avoir !

- Mais Kid tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de…..AAAHHHHHH !

Ils furent surpris par un des monstres qui sautèrent tous ensemble sur Kid, mais même dans le noir, les shinigamis savent se battre. Kid put se relever et tirer dans le tas. Plusieurs monstres tombèrent mais quand Kid en avait fini avec le groupe, un autre arriva.

Un moment, Kid compris que les monstres se repéraient au bruit et depuis qu'il se battait, Liz n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de crier :

- Liz tais-toi ! Cria Kid en réussissant à s'écarter du groupe.

Un silence de mort se fit pendant que les larmes de peur de Liz ne cessaient de tomber au fin fond de son âme, les monstres continuaient de s'approcher de Kid mais le contournaient à cause du silence. Mais leurs ouïes étant développées, ils arrivaient néanmoins à entendre les reniflements et la respiration accélérée de Liz. « Liz calme-toi » Lui transmis Kid par le biais de son âme mais Liz était trop effrayée par ce qu'elle ne voyait pas ainsi ce qu'elle entendait et ressentait. Kid voulait que Liz se calme car il sentait le danger arrivait droit sur lui et les filles grâce au silence et à sa vitesse, il aurait pu en finir avec les monstres mais il ne pouvait pas à cause d'un déséquilibre dut à une ses armes.

« LIZ ! » Insista Kid dans son âme pendant que Liz était à deux doigts de hurler. Mais elle sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main, une autre main à la peau douce et une chaleur rassurante. Cette chaleur, c'était celle de sa petite sœur qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire de la situation. Liz sentit sa peur se faire plus petite en elle, la main de sa petite sœur, celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux de trouillarde, faisait tout pour essayait de calmé sa grande sœur. Leur puissant lien de naissance était en train de les sauver elles et leurs meister qui ressentaient la scène dans son âme et en sourit dans le noir.

Liz tourna la tête vers sa sœur et la remercia avec un grand sourire sous ses larmes. Patty compris ce geste et on pouvait deviner derrière sa main sur sa bouche, un large sourire de réjouissance envers sa grande sœur.

Enfin un véritable silence se fit, Kid se déplaça lentement et dans un silence de mort, lui et les filles réussirent à faire une résonnance des âmes et purent détruire tous les monstres. Remontés à la surface tous étaient rassurés que tout était fini, les filles avait ramassées le même nombre d'âmes au grand plaisir de Kid.

Il faisait encore nuit pendant qu'ils marchaient :

- J'ai adoré cette sortie ! Cria Patty en tournant sur elle-même dans la rue.

Liz sourit, les mains sur les hanches Kid marchait au même niveau qu'elle, les mains dans les poches, l'air tranquille. Mais quand Patty eut le dos tourné, un des monstres sortit de derrière les poubelles et sauta sur Patty. Patty hurla lorsque le monstre planta sa grosse mâchoire dans sa jeune peau d'enfant….

**°W°W°W°**

**La suite au chapitre suivant…**


	2. Together

Musique : _Avril Lavigne__ Together_

- PATTY !

Liz hurla le prénom de sœur lorsqu'elle aperçue que trop tard le monstre; elle était pétrifiée sur place sous les hurlements de Patty pendant que Kid courut vers elle pour essayait d'enlever le monstre. Heureusement, le groupe armée de Manhattan arriva à ce moment et tira sur le monstre pour lui faire lâcher sa proie. Dès qu'il fut tué, Patty se releva et Kid lui donna sa veste pendant que le monstre était achevé par le groupe armé.

Lorsque tout fut fini, Kid et les filles suivirent le groupe armée dans une base construite qui s'occuper des blessés. Pendant qu'un gars du groupe armé parlait avec Kid de son aventure dans les égouts de la ville, Liz et Patty attendait sur le côté, Patty assise sur un lit d'hôpital en train de serrer la veste de Kid au niveau de sa morsure. Liz était à côté d'elle et ne s'avait pas quoi dire du à son absence de réaction durant l'accident, contrairement à sa petite sœur, Liz ne l'avait pas secourut quand elle en avait le plus besoin !

Kid retourna avec les filles pour les prévenir qu'ils rentraient à Shibusen, mais au moment où Patty se releva du lit, elle eut des vertiges et n'arriva plus à marcher, elle appela Kid qui se retourna vers elle en même temps que Liz :

- Oh non Patty! Cria Kid.

Du sang était en train de couler des yeux et du nez de Patty :

- On a un cas de morsure ! On a un cas de morsure ! Cria une infirmière en tenant Patty qui se débattu.

Des gens en combinaison bleu attrapèrent Patty, ils lui enlevèrent la veste de Kid qui laissa voir son énorme morsure. Patty fut emmenée sous des bâches plastifiées, en perdant son chapeau au passage, tout en se débattant, en criant et en crachant du sang en même temps. Durant cette scène, Kid resta sur le côté bloqué par la situation avec Liz qui resta de nouveau pétrifié par la scène. Ils étaient aussi bloqués par des hommes du groupe armé.

Patty fut mise sur une table d'opération, seulement une de ses mains fut attachée après qu'on lui est mis un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. Liz regarda sa petite sœur qui tourna la tête vers elle, les larmes aux yeux en tendant sa main et en l'appelant derrière son masque qui bloqué ses paroles. Patty tendait sa main le plus loin possible, croyant pouvoir atteindre sa sœur. Liz hésitait à aller lui prendre la main pour l'aider dans son cauchemar.

Comme sa sœur ne venait pas, les signe vitaux de Patty chutèrent, la jeune Thompson était si concentrée vers sa grande sœur qu'elle ne sentait même pas les nombreuses injections qu'on lui faisait. Liz regarda Kid qui observait la scène sans aucunes émotions en croisant les bras :

- Bordel Kid tu peux rien faire ! Lui cria Liz.

- C'est pas moi qui t'es secourut dans les égouts ! Lui répondit Kid.

Et Liz comprit enfin ce que sa sœur voulait d'elle, s'était qu'elle l'aide comme elle l'a fait pour elle. Liz lui devait bien ça, sa sœur avait besoin d'elle, pas de son meister, d'elle ! Sa famille quoi ! Liz sécha ses larmes et tout d'un coup, courut vers elle en bousculant tout sur son passage. Kid lui donna un coup de main en bloquant ceux qui tentés de l'arrêter.

Arrivait à Patty, Liz tomba à genoux par terre au-dessus de la tête de Patty et lui prit enfin sa main :

- Je suis là Patty ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir abandonné ! Lui dit Liz en pleurant encore plus.

- Sis….je suis contente que tu sois là ! Sourit Patty.

Les signes vitaux de Patty redevinrent normal, la dernière injection fit enfin effet et Patty se sentit beaucoup mieux au point de rire sous son masque d'oxygène. Kid retrouva le sourire et regarda ses armes ensemble.

Liz ne quitta plus la main de Patty, son lien avec sa sœur était bien trop précieux !

**°W°W°W°W°W°**

**Liz : (En pleure….-_-') C'était trop triste !**

**Patty : moi j'ai adoré ^w^ !**

**Kid : J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien dans cette histoire !**

**D.K : Et moi je pense l'avoir réussi même si j'hésite encore sur les deux musiques ! **

**Mais bon voilà c'était une petite pause musicale émouvante, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! Merci de l'avoir lu !**

**Death Kaidda **


End file.
